


Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 6 (Continued)

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [11]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Homestuck, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: With the act now resumed, perhaps we can finish up this arc....





	1. Brutal Truths

Act resumed….

Act 6 (Continued): Chapter Nine: Brutal Truths

Sonic slammed his fist into Donald’s face, sending the duck flying. “You bastard!” Nack hissed out as he fired a few shots at the hedgehog. But each blast was countered from Ironman’s repulsor fire.

“Zhis is your last stand” Antoine yelled as he charged and took a swing at Bass. Buggs threw a few grenades at some of the swatbots and Eggpawns that littered the battle field. “We gotta take this fuckers out and now!” Buggs yelled.

Luigi backed up the rabbit as the two took on a rather large machine. It fired not only missiles but flames at them as well. The flames were countered by Luigi’s fireballs. This gave Buggs a chance to sneak behind the machine and tear off the circuit board and destroying the inner workings of said machine.

As the group began to overtake the forces of Donald and Mr. Gold, a pod fell in between them. “Woah! The heck is that?” Sonic asked as he foolish turned his back to Nack and rushed over to the pod.

As Nack began to attack Sonic, Ironman tackled him and bounded him to the ground, “You’re not going to finish that” Tony said.

“Damn it. We should begin our retreat. You’re on your own now Fang!” Bass yelled out. He ran over to Donald and the two ran.

“This was a lackluster battle” Espio said.

While he, Antoine, Iroman and Luigi finished off the remaining robots with the military back up that now only just arrived, Sonic opened the pod.

“Holy shit. That was a terrible plan, who’s the dumbass that thought of that?” Lena asked.

She, Willie and Peter crawled out of the pod, “Where’s Kill?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him” Sonic said, “I honestly don’t know who’s all here actually”

“We need to find him right away! Asami is still on-” Lena was interrupted by an explosion.

Everyone quickly found the source of the commotion. It was the ship that Lena’s group just escaped. It was now destroyed and all hope of Asami being rescued was gone as well.

“Oh no…..” Lena sadly stated.

“Oh well” Sonic said.

Peter punched Sonic square in the jaw.

“No! You don’t get to say that!” Peter yelled.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch. You’re just a pawn in a never ending war against a tyrant who isn’t even here”

“Then who was that man on the ship with us?” Willie asked.

“Probably a body double or something like that. Either way, the real Robotnik left quite some time ago” Sonic explained.

“That doesn’t justify ignoring the deeds of the fallen” Lena said.

“That doesn’t justify the fact you guys aren’t licking my balls. People die all the time. Especially during these times. We are all going to die. You need to accept that”

No one responded to that. It was very much a true fact and war does claim lives.

Luigi tied up and gagged Nack, “At least we have this one” 

“Kill him” Sonic said.

“No. He is going to face justice” Tony said.

“Kill him”

“Did you even hear me? I said he is going to be booked and jailed. We are not executioners” 

“I don’t care. I say we kill him”

Antoine took a step towards the mad hedgehog, “Do vhat you will and I zhall do ze same”

Sonic glared at Antoine. “You’re fucking mad. Maybe I should keep my distance” Luigi said as he hefted Nack over his shoulder. “Probably a good idea to leave the area. We’ll handle Sonic” Tony said.

“Heh, you’ll handle me?” Sonic laughed. “I can kill every single one of you right here and right now. But that won’t serve my purposes, will it?”

“Get the fuck out of here, you fucking psycho!” Lena yelled.

Sonic instantly appeared before her and slapped her. He ran back to his original position before the others could react. “Fine. I’ll let you all go about your business”

Espio took a step towards him, “What is your problem?”

Sonic paused.

“Does it really matter? I am just a psycho after all. Shouldn’t you be asking that one over there what her problem is?” Sonic pointed at Lena.

“Why does that even matter to someone like you?” Lena hissed

“Well you’re being overly emotional about the death of a ninja. They are meant to die for us. Even Espio will give up his life for us as it is his duty to do so. And when he does finally does die, I’ll rub my balls over his dead face” Sonic stated.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Luigi yelled as he dropped Nack and walked over to him. Nack glared at the green plumber with such hatred, he vowed to take his revenge. “Fuck you, green guy” Sonic said as he punched Luigi in the face. Espio jumped at Sonic, and slammed his foot into the hedgehog’s side. Sonic slid across to the floor.

“Damn you!” Sonic hissed.

“How could you even dare to disrespect the fallen?” Lena asked.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m stronger than you and two bears from JC Penny” Sonic got up.

“What does that even-” Lena was interrupted.

“The two bears thing makes sense as it fulfills the ancient prophecy of darkness wrapped in bacon inside of the light” Luigi said.

“How did you know about the ancient legend I just made up two seconds ago?” Sonic asked.

“ARE YOU TWO BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?” Lena shouted.

“They are quite insane at times” Espio added.

“This has been going on for way too long. I’m going to take you in if you continue to attack us like this, Sonic” Tony said as he locked on to the blue hedgehog.

“Nah. I’m over all this shit right now” Sonic smirked.

“You piece of shit. How dare you drop the traditional powers of ancient prophecy?” Luigi frowned. He prepared to throw a fireball. “Stand down, Luigi” Tony ordered.

“I take no orders from you!” Luigi said, but before he could attack Ironman, he was webbed up and stuck to the ground. “Spider senses, remember?” Peter said.

Luigi cursed the Spider. Espio slowly made his way over to Sonic, he would be the one to finish this ugly situation.

Sonic tackled Spiderman and began throwing superspeed haymackers onto him. He only managed 3 of them before Ironman fired a repulsor beam that slammed into Sonic’s side and shot him into the side of a crumbling building. Tony then flew at the blue blur and delivered a devastating punch against his jaw. Sonic responded with a Chaos Blast that pushed the tin head away from him.

Nack took this as an opportunity to attempt to crawl away. Antoine saw this and put a stop to it.

Sonic glared at Ironman and flipped him off, “You’ve always never trusted me. You are a piece of shit and I should flush you down the toilet. Maybe from one of those Japanese toilets because it’ll squirt water on my ass afterwards”

Everyone didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Is….that a thing?” Lena asked.

Tony sighed, “Yeah. It is. I’ve had a few conferences in Japan before, they have toilets like that there. But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re going down the wrong path right now Sonic. This is your last chance to stand before I have to take you in as well”

“I guess we have to agree to disagree. I’m going to do whatever I want” Sonic said. He slowly made his way over to Luigi. He placed a hand on the green plumber.

Peter attempted to get up, so Willie assisted him. Peter took off his ripped mask and glared at Sonic, “You can’t just do whatever you want. That’s not how heroes do things”

Sonic stared back at Peter.

“I don’t care” Sonic used Chaos Control but as he did so, Espio jumped at him and was caught up in the the energy wave.


	2. Hangman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Shadow's battle....

Chapter Ten: Hangman

Pyrope’s team exited the store with all the rope they could find. “Great. Now what” Pyrope asked.

“We’ll have to find a good and clear way to this thing’s head” Blaze.

“Hmmm. Perhaps he could be of service to us?” Linda gestured towards Shadow as he was being tackled by Metal Sonic and the two plowed through part of the street.

“Great idea! I’ll ask him!” Pyrope happily cheered as she dashed toward the fight. She undid the cane top and revealed the long pole to her cane to actually be a sheath to a sword. She slashed Metal Sonic in the back. Metal decided to gain some distance from the situation as Pyrope addressed Shadow, “Hello Mr. Black Raspberry”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU BLIND BITCH?” Shadow shouted directly in Pyrope’s face.

Pyrope put one finger onto Shadow’s mouth in a shushing motion. They both ducked under Metal’s swift kick. Metal quickly turned around and attempted to tackle Pyrope, who knew it was coming and dodged. “You won’t be able to touch me”

Before Pyrope could think of a nickname for Metal, Shadow teleported behind Metal and slammed a Chaos Spear into the robot’s neck. The spear exploded and Metal was greatly damaged. Metal decided it would be best to retreat for now.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CITY!!!” Shadow shouted as he threw a rock at a now fleeing Metal Sonic. Pyrope decided to join him and toss a few rocks herself. “YEAH! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“Um… I hate to interrupt you again but shouldn’t we deal with that giant robot?” Linda asked.

“Oh yeah. Hey Shadow! Want to join us?” Pyrope asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and dangled the rope in front of her in a suggestive way. Shadow took a swing at her that she could smell coming from a mile away. She dodged the blow. 

Blaze stood in between them before it could turn into a full blown fight. “Now’s not the time for you to be flirting”

“Such an auspistice move, Blaze. I hope you’re proud of yourself” Pyrope grumbled.

“Now’s not the time for your bullshit alien romance. I have to protect my city!” Shadow said as he dashed off in the direction of the giant Searchman.

“It’s the UN’s city!” Pyrope shouted after him only to smell the smell of the one finger salute. Touche Mr. Black Raspberry. Touche.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily!” Pyrope grinned. She ran off after him.

Her group followed closely behind.

To the Commander,

The commander and S-Dog had quickly taken out most of the minor and mid level threats that plagued the city. All that was left was for the giant Searchman.

As Ronald Reagan handcuffed Herman, he turned to the leader of G.U.N and asked, “Are we keeping him or are you taking him?” 

“You lot better hold onto him for now. One of my special forces agents might hang him” The Commander said. “Is it that crazy dragon helmet one?” S-dog asked.

“Young Pyrope has a….. interesting sense of justice” The Commander noted.

“Hanging criminals just like the old school days. But we only ever hung the more dangerous ones. I guess old Herman would qualify if this were the 1960s in America” Reagan explained, “Of course they were outlawed in ‘72. But that didn’t last very long and they came back four years later”

“Interesting history listen old man” Herman spat out.

“That’s Mr. Former President to you, punk!” Reagan hissed as he slapped Herman on the back of the head.

“Well I’m sure the blind psycho would love it in your fucked up country” S-dog said, “Or probably even here”

“Speaking of here. Are we going to have to fight you G.U.N people for this city or what?” Reagan asked.

The Commander hadn’t had time to actually think about that question. Robotnik had made him force his hand and in the heat of battle, his original plan kinda slipped his mind. “He can keep the city for now. But there is going to be alot of paper work and legal matters to sort out” The Commander said.

“I can handle most of that stuff. We’ll let him know as soon as he’s finished with the more pressing matters at hand” Reagan gestured towards the giant Searchman.

“Of course. We might as well back him up on this one”

To Robotnik,

Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Wily made it back to the ship and waited for their special agent to arrive. Still in containment was Project Iblis.

“How long until he gets here?” Dr. Wily asked.

“Patience old friend. All in due time. Our distractions have kept Shadow and G.U.N very occupied. There is no need to rush through things” Dr. Robotnik said.

“I suppose you are right. I’m just eager to see how this ‘special agent’ of yours is” Dr. Wily replied.

It was only a few minutes later that Zero the Jackal or aka Infinite showed up. “I have completed the task you assigned me to, Doctor” Infinite said as she entered the ship.

“Excellent work. I believe that will be enough to distract Mephiles when it awakens. But I’ll need you to monitor its progress and report back to me the results” Dr. Robotnik ordered.

“Yes sir” Infinite bowed.

“No need to be so formal. Now off you go”

And with that, Infinite flew off at the Doctor’s word.

To Rotor,

Above the city. Above Searchman, was Amy Rose. She sat in the airship drop off area and awaited the signal. A single beep.

After which, the cargo door open and she jumped from the ship. As she positioned her hammer just right, she smacked it down upon the Searchman, destroying one of its heads with one mighty blow.

Shadow looked up and saw this. As did Agent Pyrope and her group when they finally caught up to him.

“Woah….” Blaze said in awe.

Rotor prepared the main cannons of the ship and fired upon the giant robot and destroyed it before it could retaliate against the young hedgehog that had damaged it so badly.

“Fucking show off” Shadow grunted as he folded his arms. Amy had landed on top of a building and made her way down to where Shadow was. “Amy Rose, reporting for duty, sir” she greeted.

“Excellent work. You managed to take it out before I even had the chance to hang it” Pyrope said.

“You were seriously going to try to hang a 8 story robot?” Amy asked, not really interested.

“This is probably the first time you’ve ever had to deal with Pyrope. She’s intelligent as she is insane” Shadow said.

“Well I AM the master of the Mind” Pyrope added.

“Ok…. moving on. What happened to the G.U.N attack?” Amy asked.

“Robotnik’s sneak attack took precedence over that. So we just decided to bail Mr. Black Raspberry out this jam he found himself in. And what a delicious jam it was” Pyrope licked the air. A move that made Amy slightly uncomfortable.

“Don’t you have somewhere you’re supposed to be right now, Pyrope?” Shadow asked, irritated.

“Nope. Can’t really think of anything at the moment” 

Shadow rubbed his face, “Where’s the Commander”

“Right here” the Commander said as he entered the conversation. “I just had a few robots that needed to be taken care of and of course there’s the infamous Shocker that you left for us. Thank you for that by the way”

“Cut the bullshit. Are you planning on fighting me for this city or what?” Shadow demanded.

“Heh. Always as hardheaded as usually. But to answer your question, no. The city is yours to keep. I can see that keeping you here guarding Robotnik’s dangerous secrets is the best option for everyone” the Commander explained.

“It was kinda a lackluster invasion attempt on the Good Doctor’s part. Might have been a distraction”

“Well Robotnik has always been known for misdirection. It’s how he’s always stayed one step ahead of everyone. He makes it seem like he wants something from you and bam, he actually stole a shiny red crayon from your neighbor” Pyrope explained.

“What the fuck kind of example was that?” 

“Well that is something to consider. Robotnik has always been a rather crafty individual. I’ll have some of my people be on the look out for any strange occurrences. We cannot let there be a chance that this was actually just a ruse. Oh and one last thing Shadow,” the Commander said.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

“Welcome to G.U.N, Captain”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Eleven: Reality

Daffy entered the cockpit of the ship carrying a bag full of apples. “Tails, I just received a call from Willie”

Tails didn’t respond. He was in a deep sleep and Ray was listening to music via headphones. Daffy set the apples down in pure anger. This anger was enough to set a rainforest on fire and possible kill all the animals there. But Daffy didn’t want that. He wanted to strangle those animals and throw their dead bodies at Tails.

“Did you not hear me?” Daffy walked over to Tails and punched him in the face. The fox woke up. Ray noticed the commotion and took off his headphones. “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DAFFY?” Tails yelled.

“You stupid slut!” Daffy looked towards Ray, only to be kicked in the stomach, “What is wrong with you?”

“You fucking flying rodent! I have important news and the two of you dare goof off? The Gods will come into your house and throw your asses out the window”

“Daffy. Just tell us the news already” Tails said getting more pissed off.

“Asami is dead and Sonic kidnapped Luigi and Espio” Daffy said.

“Wait. Is he really kidnapping people again?” Tails sighed.

Daffy shrugged, “Sonic is kinda an edgy guy nowadays. I wonder where he went this time?”

“I’ll track him down I suppose”

To Sonic,

Sonic had teleported himself, Luigi and Espio far out of the city. Espio took the chance to bash Sonic across the face with a swift kick. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” Sonic howled as he jumped back to gain some distance.

“You crossed the line and therefore must be punished” Espio pulled out a kunai.

“The fuck did I do to you?” Sonic got ready for the coming fight.

Luigi did not want this fight to happen so he burned his way out of the webbing, “Enough of this”

After patting himself off, Luigi stood in the middle of his so called friends. “We do not need to fight each other. We are now stuck with each other. If you give me a moment to contact my people, we can escape into the night as true warriors of the road”

“Why would we do that?” Sonic asked intrigued by what this plumber had brought to the table. It wasn’t steak though. But Sonic was willing to hear his friend out. After all, they did share so many adventures together.

“Because unlike Shadow, our balls are made of legendary”

“What?” Espio asked.

“Think about it. With our three skill sets, we can become legendary mercenaries! Think about how much money we can get! We can build our own Outer Heaven and honor my brother” Luigi explained.

“Fuck yeah. I can already feel my balls expanding now. I’m in” Sonic smirked. He knew Luigi would pull through with excellent reasoning skills. In fact, Luigi could probably con the local children out of their allowance money so that he and Sonic could have it instead. They were the good ones, not those damned brats.

Espio didn’t say anything. He knew he would have to keep an eye on this two. Hopefully they won’t be able to become too dangerous for the world or he would have to step in. “Fine”

“Excellent” Luigi smiled.

To Omega,

Omega’s mission of finding and gathering some of the world’s most brilliant minds has almost yielded some results. Omega figured that he should start with recruiting Tails. After that, the two of them could plot where to go from there. As he checked his map, someone approached him.

“Omega. It’s about time I had the chance to meet you”

Omega turned and scanned the stranger, “Jules Hedgehog, Ambassador of the Acorn Kingdom. Why have you come here?”

“Straight to the point, huh? I like that. Well I was actually sent here to see why you didn’t aide G.U.N nor Shadow with their fight for the city that was taken over” Jules said.

“I have more pressing matters to handle than Shadow’s ego” Omega replied. He turned and began to walk away.

“Wait! What would be more important than Robotnik or Shadow the hedgehog?”

Omega stopped. “Knuckles has contacted me from a different dimension. I am seeking the help of young Miles Prower in order to gain more information”

“Knuckles? You mean the Guardian of Angel island? I’ll have to look into this. But if you’re looking for that defector, I should probably accompany you” Jules rushed over to Omega, “So where are we going?”

Omega didn’t like the idea of having someone travel with him. Especially someone as important as an Ambassador. But he couldn’t let Jules report back what Omega was up to. “Very well… we are close enough to contact the scientist now”

To Tails,

“We’re getting a call” Ray reported to everyone.

“Fuck you, bitch” Daffy causally said.

“Ignore him. Who is it?” Tails walked back to his pilot seat, “WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DOES G.U.N WANT FROM US?” Tails screamed.

“It’s not G.U.N, it’s an agent from Team Dark. That robot guy Omega” Ray said.

“Put it on speaker” Daffy ordered.

“You’re not in charge here. Tails gets to decide” Ray hissed.

“You fucking worthless bastard. I’ll sell you to some red necks”

Ray got out of his seat, “Say that to my face”

“Enough, you two. Now’s not the time for that” Tails snapped.

“Now’s not the time for riding a bike. But I’ll run this fucking squirrel over with it though!” Daffy pulled out a knife and a few apples. As he peeled them, he glared at Ray. Wishing for him to get a stomach ache, or get eaten by wolves or get attacked by a F-21.

“Why are you staring at me?” Ray muttered.

“I’m peeling apples” 

“BULLSHIT! You are such a fucking scumbag” Ray began to stalk over to Daffy. As he raised his hand to strike the black duck, Daffy offered up an apple slice.

Ray’s rage began to boil over. “You would think that I…..”

“I SAID ENOUGH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tails screamed.

“Next time” Ray muttered as he returned to his seat.

While Daffy ate the apple slices, Tails took the call.

“Who the fuck do you think you are contacting me?” Tails said.

“Miles Prower, I am in need of your help. I believe that Knuckles has contacted me from a different plane of existence. I will now board your ship, along with my accomplice” Omega said.

“Accomplice? I thought Rouge was dead” Daffy commented.

“She’s not the only G.U.N agent that’s apart of Team Dark, you know” Tails shot back.

“Fuck you, fox boy. I should shove my hand up your ass and use you like a puppet. Maybe then you’ll be more respectful towards me”

“Anyway, besides Daffy’s intrusion to our discussion. Who is this accomplice of yours”

“Jules Hedgehog” Omega reported.

“AN AMBASDOR OF THE ACORN KINGDOM?!?! ARE YOU INSANE!? You do realize I defected from that very same kingdom. Don’t you think…. wait a fucking minute! Isn’t that also Sonic’s father?” 

“Correct”

“Ugh. Whatever. I’m locking onto your coordinates now. ETA five minutes” 

“Copy. We shall await your arrival”

The call ended.

“The fuck are we doing now?” Daffy asked.

“We’re going to be dealing with Knuckle’s problem a little bit earlier than expected I guess. Although, I really want to know what happened to Baal city” Tails lamented.

“I’m sure Sonic has that all under his control” 

“Sonic left Baal city from what you told us, remember dumbass?” Tails spat out.

“Oh yeah. Well fuck that city, we can go find a new one!” Daffy cheered.

Vector and the rest of the group entered the cockpit, “What’s going on? I keep hearing shouts, which should be impossible”

“Too bad we can’t blame this shit on Sonic like last time” Daffy laughed.

“We’re going to be picking up Omega and his…. accomplice. He might have information on what happened to Knuckles”

“Then let’s get to it” Vector said.

Later,

Jules Hedgehog and Omega stood in front of the group. As Jules was about to say something, Daffy spoke first and fast.

“FUCK YOU, BITCH!” Daffy screamed as he tackle Jules to the ground. The two of them began throwing punches at each other. “Uhhhh…. that’s not how first meetings should be going” Vector said.

“Yeah. But it’s Daffy” Tails sighed.

Omega separated the two fighters, “What the hell is your problem?” Jules yelled.

“I’ll slap you with butter and bake myself a cake”

“What does that even mean?”

“Cease your argument” Omega commanded.

“Fine” Jules said.

Daffy said nothing.

“So what’s this information you have on Knuckles?” Might Mouse asked.

Omega walked over to the onboard computer and inserted a connector cord. It displayed Knuckles message to Omega on screen.

After reading the message, everyone freaked out. “The fuck does that mean? There’s holes in reality?” Tails yelled.

“How exactly are we supposed to fix something like that? It doesn’t seem like we’d be able to be much help” Vector said.

“Actually we might be able to if we were to gather enough Chaos energy. It might not completely fix the problem, but it should stall until we can find out a final solution” Tails theorized.

“But where would we be able to find alot of Chaos energy?” Ray asked.

“Let’s go raid Robotnik or something. That fuckhead should have something we need. Or if not, we can steal some shit” Daffy suggested.

“That’s a really dangerous idea but also sounds like alot of fun. If we could stop by the Acorn Kingdom, I have a few things we could use to better prepare” Jules said.

“You’re a bitch, Jules. But I’m glad you agreed with a superior being such as I”

“I’ll kick your ass anytime. I want you to know that. Just because I agree with your idea, doesn’t mean I like you” 

Daffy stood up.

“Sit down” Tails ordered.

Daffy slapped the shit out of Tails and turned toward Jules, who was already standing. Tails tackled Daffy from behind and began punching him in the back of the head. After a few moments of fighting, Vector pushed them away from each other.

“Enough fighting! Okay Jules, we’ll go to the Acorn Kingdom” Vector decided.

“Fuck you Vector!” Tails yelled.

“We’ll make a nice leather jacket out of you” Daffy added.

Vector sighed.

To an unknown location,

Alarms went off as a container was broken. The being that was sealed away slowly stood as it tried to make sense of the situation it now found itself in. It was incomplete and knew that its missing half was out there somewhere. The only question was how would it get to that half?

As it made its way to a doorway, a few Eggpawns rushed in to detain it. 

They were no match. Before it continued on its way to the door way, it paused and noticed something.

A picture of something. Of someone.

A black hedgehog. It decided to hang on to this.

The being in the picture was a mystery just like it was.

However, this mysterious figure exited the room only to be bombarded by barrage of missiles. The explosions did not harm it. They only served to anger it. As it lashed out on everything in its way, one thing was clear. This was not a friendly environment and it would need to seek a safer place.

One where it could think more clearly. Gathering up energy within itself, it used one skill it realized would help it in that goal of escaping.

Chaos Control.

 

End of Act 6


End file.
